looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pests for Guests
Pests for Guests is a 1955 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot The Goofy Gophers are inspecting a new place to hide their acorns, a chest of drawers that Elmer Fudd has just bought. He unknowingly brings it home with them still inside and puts it in his bedroom. The Gophers rearrange the rain gutters so that nuts they drop on the roof will roll through the window and right into the drawers. Elmer hears the racket and when he investigates he trips on acorns that have spilled on the floor and falls down into the cellar. Elmer chases the gophers out of the bedroom, and they scurry up the chimney. He lights a stick of dynamite, ties it to a balloon, and floats it up to them, but they pop the balloon and the dynamite falls to explode next to Fudd. He chases them back into the bedroom, but he slips on the nuts again. He grabs a water fountain to try to stabilize himself, but falls into the cellar again. When he climbs the stairs once more, the water bottle is stuck on his head, and he gurgles a curse. He sets a box trap for the gophers. They remark that they can't imagine anyone using a trap so primitive, but they walk right into it. When Elmer traps them, he hears traffic noises from inside the box. When he hears what sounds like a big accident, he lifts the box to look, and the gophers run free. Elmer chases them outside and they run up a tree. He begins to chop it down, but the vibration causes acorns to drop on the roof, and roll down the gutter and through the window. The house soon fills completely with nuts. Elmer opens the door to an avalanche of them and exclaims "Aw, nuts!" Availability * VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 4 * VHS - Elmer Fudd's School of Hard Knocks * Laserdisc - Looney Tunes: Assorted Nuts: Memorable Supporting Players and Cult Classics From the Looney Tunes Vault * Streaming - Boomerang app Notes * This was the last Goofy Gophers cartoon to be reissued as a "Blue Ribbon" as it was reissued on May 30, 1964. The last few Goofy Gophers cartoons survive with their original opening and ending Color Rings. * Unlike most Merrie Melodies reissued during the time, the original closing title was kept. * This short plays in PAL audio when shown on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Gallery IMG_2538.png IMG_2539.png IMG_2540.png IMG_2541.png IMG_2542.png IMG_2543.png IMG_2544.png IMG_2545.png IMG_2546.png IMG 2547.png IMG_2548.png IMG_2549.png IMG_2550.png IMG_2551.png IMG_2552.png IMG_2553.png IMG_2554.png IMG_2555.png IMG_2556.png IMG_2557.png IMG_2558.png IMG_2559.png IMG_2560.png IMG_2561.png IMG_2562.png IMG_2563.png IMG_2564.png External Links * "Pests for Guests" on the SFX Resource Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Shorts Category:1955 Category:Goofy Gophers Cartoons Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer